Bajo tu cama
by Yui Tori
Summary: Es el primer fic de horror de Inazuma eleven, que yo he visto. -En el espejo escrito con sangre "no solo los perros lamen"-
1. Chapter 1

**Tori: HOLA! Aquí estoy con un One-shot!**

**Naoko:… Sachiko diles la advertencia….**

**Sachiko…. Ok… si tienen mascotas, y las aman demasiado; me voy directo al grano, si tienen perros y los quieren y para mas duermen debajo de su cama. Serra mejor que no lean esto….**

**Tori: es una historia de terror…. Bueno a los que les parezca….**

**Bajo tu cama.**

Todo el tiempo cuando tenemos sueño nos tiramos sobre la cama para caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero, nunca te has puesto a imaginar que sucede mientras duermes? E aquí un ejemplo.

A Kazemaru para su cumpleaños numero 9 le regalaron un perrito siberiano. El peliazulino desde pequeño lo quiso como al hermano que nunca tubo y lo llamo "Soul"; ambos eran inseparables incluso Soul llegaba a ver a su "hermano" cuando jugaba futbol, e incluso el club lo adopto como mascota oficial del equipo.

Estaban en los dormitorios y por petición de todo el equipo le pidieron al entrenador dejar que Soul se quedara con ellos, y afortunadamente les dijo que si…

-Ahh-bostezo para tirarse a la cama; era obvio que estaba cansado ya que el entrenamiento fue muy duro, al contrario de los demás ese fue el mas sofocante de todos y merecía un descanso-fue muy agotador-dijo para luego quedarse dormido. Como era costumbre Soul siempre se quedaba dormido bajo la cama de Kazemaru.

Eran la una de madrugada y Kazemaru aun se encontraba dormido cuando derepente se despertó por que escuchaba rasguños que provenían de debajo de la cama; como un auto reflejo levanto la sabana y bajo su mano para que Soul la lamiera, ya que desde pequeño se creo ese lazo de seguridad entre ambos. Al instante le lamió la mano y Kazemaru mas tranquilo se volvió a quedar dormido. Pero al día siguiente…

-AH!-se escucho un grito por todos los dormitorios y enseguida motivados por el grito todos aparecieron en el cuarto de Kazemaru.

-Kazemaru! Que sucede?-grito Endo mientras veía con asombro como lo asustado y pálido que estaba y enseguida corrió a abrazarlo y noto lo que el peliazul veía y al instante entro en shock. Escritas con sangre sobre el espejo decía "No solo los perros lamen" y debajo de la cama yacía muerto Soul. Enseguida aparecieron los de medicina Forense a inspeccionar el crimen; pero no hallaron nada solo que el perro había muerto alrededor de las 12 de la media noche. El joven siempre le remordia la conciencia preguntandose quien lo habia lamido. E incluso del terror que tenia ya ni podia dormir bien, asi que Endo siempre dormia con el, pero desde aquel dia todo cambio para el azulado ya que nunca volvio a entrar en su alcoba o nunca volvio a dormir solo...

Al pasar los años Kazemaru fue perdiendo el miedo pero devido a la falta de su "hermano" y por lo que nunca supo quien le lamio la mano cayo casi en colapso si no hubiera sido por ayuda de sus compañeros y _su _Capitan; y fue para cuando cumplio 16 años que le regalaron un labrador dorado al cual nombro "Shin", su alma volvio a renacer y asi continuo adelante, aunque luego de unos meses volvio a suceder lo mismo. El perrito yacia muerto y en el espejo siempre con sangre decia "No me e olvidado de ti" Endo sorprendido por tal extraña cosa decidio hacer hasta lo impocible para detener al asesino.

Asi que en un dia decidio colocarce debajo de la cama de Kazemaru para ver quien era el que lo pertuvava por las noches; y fusto a la media noche se desperto de sobresalto ya que habia escuchado un ruido y cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con una mujer que tenia la piel desgarrada, los musculos de su rostro se le podian ver y sus ojos blancos y sin mirar a alguna direccion.

-...Tu seras el siguiente-dijo para estrujar su cuello.

-...-Endo no podia respirar cuando de repente un viento los invadio y aparecieron las dos almas de los perros.

-que os quieren?-hablo la terrorifica mujer mientras soltaba a Endo.

-... ALEJATE! NO PUDIMOS PROTEGERNOS NOSOTROS PERO PODEMOS PROTEGER EL SER QUE MAS QUIZO NUESTRO HERMANO!-dijeron los perros mientras se lanzanaban sobre la mujer.

-... los escuche hablar?-dijo Endo aterrado. De rrepente un portal se abrio desde el suelo y conducia al infierno.

-...sacrificaremos todo para cuidar a Kazemaru-dijeron para empujar a la mujer y caer con ella al infierno.

-Soul! Shin!-grito mientras veia como las almas de los perritos irradiaba un luz de color azul.

-cuida a Kaze-sama-dijo Soul.

-no te preocupes... algun dia nos volveremos a ver-dijo Shin y luego el portal se cerro, Endo asustado salio de debajo de la cama.

-AH!-grito Kazemaru al ver la sombra que se levantaba.

-Kaze-chan-dijo Endo para abrazarlo. Kazemaru se tranquilizo al escuchar que era Endo pero tanbien se sorprendio por el repentino abrazo.

-...Endo-kun-correspondio el abrazo, aunque no sabia porque Endo hacia eso pero de alguna forma sentia que sus "Hermanitos" estaban junto a ellos.

**Tori: bueno este es el fin.**

**Naoko: digamnos... les gusto?**

**Sachiko:... a mi pues, me cayo bien! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Tori:... Hola! despues de mucho pensarlo... o mas bien dicho por culpa de toparme de tareas hasta ahora vengo con la continuacion de "Bajo tu cama" que se suponia que era un One-Shot XDDDDD**

**Naoko:... esperamos que les guste la saga XDD**

**Neko:... al fic!**

**Bajo tu cama.**

**Sorpresa! **

Después de todo este tiempo… días, meses de trabajo se esfuman en solo unas pocas horas… todo el temor que había olvidado volvía a el _que acaso nunca me dejaran en paz? _Eso era lo que pensaba después de un lamentable suceso….

Todo comenzó ese mismo día, en el que si no hubiera accedido quizás aun seguiría sin ningun colapso emocinal… Kazemaru tenía 17 años era joven y como todo adolescente normal le gustaba en algunas veces participar de fiestas entre amigos; él fue invitado por parte de Midorikawa a una pijamada… _primer error, aceptar la invitación. _Luego de tomar su mochila y salir de la escuela se dirigió a su casa para recoger algunas pertenencias eh irse a la casa del peliverde _segundo error _en el camino se encontró con Sakuma, Tachimukai, Fubuki y Kidou al parecer también habían sido invitados por Midorikawa; en total eran cinco contando al anfitrión.

_6:30 PM ~Llegamos a la casa y nos quedamos conmocionados por lo enorme y terrorífica que parecía~. _Después de entrar y quitarse los zapatos y reemplazarlos por pantuflas siguieron al peliverde hasta su cuarto. Midorikawa había rentado unas películas de terror _tercer error _pero cuando entraron en la habitación notaron que Nagumo y Suzuno estaban cómodamente sentados uno sobre las piernas del otro.

-_DEJEN ESAS COSAS PARA DESPUES!-_gritaba Midorikawa enojado-ya_ es el colmo tengo invitados y si quieren ver las películas…. Tendrán que quedarse callados!_-les puso las reglas mientras entraba y se acomodaba en la habitación seguido por los demás.

_7:00 PM ~Estábamos viendo películas con las luces apagadas cuando de repente se abre la puerta de golpe y como tan sumergidos que estábamos en la película nos asustamos y gritamos. _Pero era nada más ni nada menos que~

-_HIROTO!-_grito Nagumo asustado y enojado_._

_-como te gusta asustarnos Hiro-kun…-_hablo Midorikawa asustado.

_-ahhh…. Gomene!-_dijo para acercarse al peliverde y propinarle un abrazo_._

_-etto..._-se sonroja-_quieres ver las peliculas?_-pregunto Midorikawa mas relajado.

-_claro..._-se sienta junto al peliverde.

_11:39 PM~ Aun seguiamos viendo peliculas Suzuno estaba sentado sobre las piernas de Naguno, mientras que este abrazaba por el estomago al albino, encambio Suzuno estaba perdido en la pelicula mientras abrazaba las manos de Nagumo; Kidou estaba o parecia tranquilo mientras su vista estab perdida en el monitor; encambio Sakuma, Tachimukai y Fubuki estaban los tres mutuamente abrazados del miedo y yo bueno... estaba tratando de no gritar. _Cuando de repente se escucha un ruido probeniente de la del tercer piso haci que Midorikawa extrañado se levanto para ir a investigar...

-_que extraño no hay nadie en el tercer piso_-decia Hiroto mientras se levantaba-_ire a investigar_-dijo serio.

_-te acomapaño_-dijo Kidou para luego levantarce.

Al final todos subieron al tercer piso para investigar; he inspeccionando cada habitacion para ver que era lo sucedido... escucharon un sonido probeniente del ultimo cuarto...

_-si es una mladita sabandija!_-renegaba Nagumo mientras se preparaba con su palo mientras que Hiroto abria lentamente la puerta.

_-ahhh!_-de la nada aparecio una persona sin nariz, tenia la cara blanca y los ojos negros parecidos a los de una rata, en vez de su nariz habia una fea cicatriz que recorria su cara de forma horizontal.

_-AHHHH!_-gritaron asustado y unos segundos despues reaccionaron Hiroto y Nagumo y ambos encestaron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del adefecio, pero este no cayo... Aterrados por el miedo terminaron desmayados...

_5:00 AM~Me levante la cabeza me dolia y cunado recorde fui en busca de mis amigos y lo que encontre fue a Fudou dormido junto con Kidou-COMO LLEGO HAY?-luego segui en busca del resto y me encontre a Midorikawa y Hiroto tirados en el suelo y estaban-abrazados? pero como?-los deje y segi buscando y note a Goenji y Fubuki ambos estaban dormidos en el mismo sofa Fubuki sobre Goenji-ahhh, como es que Goenji esta aqui?- segui hasta una habitacion que al parecer las luces estaban encendidas... me agache y segui a gateando hasta llegar a la puerta y tope mi cara contra el suelo para ver por debajo de la puerta...- OH POR KAMI!-levante el rostro rapidamente y me aleje siempre a rastras procurando ir lo mas rapido pocible y no hacer ruido alguno-tan temprano y Neppa y Heat ya estan "jugando"! que acaso no duermen?-despues de estar a cierta distancia me levante y encontra a Tsunami con Tachimukai... estos estaban o dormidos o estaban por caerce de la silla del comedor. Camine hasta donde nos habiamos encontrado aquella creatura trage seco y luego subi las escaleras y lo que encontre fue a Endo, este estaba dormido-como es que esta aqui?-me acerque a el y levantandolo me lo coloque en mi espalda ya que estaba tirado en el suelo..._

_-Kaze-chan?_-se desperto el castaño.

_-descansa_-le sonrio mientras lo llevava a la alcoba.

CUATRO HORAS DESPUES...

-_LOS VOY A MATAR!_-gritaba Nagumo mientras trataba de alcanzar a Neppa y Heat pero era detenido por Hiroto, Midorikawa y Suzuno.

_-nos jugaron una broma_-dijo Kidou con una venita a punto de estallarle

_-pues... si... ahora vivan con eso_-se bufo Heat.

_-LOS VAMOS A MATAR!_-grataban los Ukes mientras eran detenidos por sus Semes.

-_calmence_-hablo Goenji.

-_no se preocupen... luego se las cobraran_-hablo Endo con una sonrisa macabra.

**Tori: este es el final!**

**Naoko: si no la topan de tareas... les prometo que traeremos la tercera parte muy pronto...**

**Neko: si es que Don Juan nos deja un rato...**


End file.
